


Sammy saves the day

by MakaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cas just wants something, Dean is Not Amused, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Quarrel, M/M, PWP, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaWinchester/pseuds/MakaWinchester
Summary: His brother was acting like the emotionally costipated jerk he was. Sam didn't know exactly what had happened but he surely knew he had had enough of Dean's pout. "Cas, buddy, get your ears on. I'm gonna go away for a bit, work this fucking thing out before I kick both your sprightly asses. Did you hear me?"





	Sammy saves the day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229822) by MakaSPN. 



> This fic is a "what if" to one of my old works. 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, I apologize in advance for potential grammatical errors. 
> 
> Anyway... Cas just really wants something, but Dean is a little shit, yay!
> 
> Hey, if you are an Italian reader, check the [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3536619&i=1) link, it's definitely better in our mother tongue.

That night, Sam heard his brother swearing and yelling at his angel, but he didn't dare to break in and settle their dispute. He just patiently waited in his room till the edge was off. Next morning he tried to ask Dean but the hunter shut him down sharply.

After that quarrel, Dean had been hiding from Castiel as best as he could, and when they were forced to stay in the same room, the hunter never left Sam's side.

They hadn't seen each other in two weeks.

His brother was acting like the emotionally costipated jerk he was. Sam didn't know exactly what had happened but he surely knew he had had enough of Dean's pout.

That morning he woke up earlier than usual, stole the keys of the Impala and locked himself away into the muscle car. He closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Cas, buddy, get your ears on. I'm gonna go away for a bit, work this fucking thing out before I kick both your sprightly asses. Did you hear me?"

Sam opened his eyes and checked out of the window, but nobody was there. He sighed and hoped for the best while starting the engine.

 

***

 

Dean closed his eyes for what seemed to be five minutes and when he opened them again Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving him the shoulders.

His sleep was murdered and panick suddenly overwhelmed him when he turned around and saw Sam's empty bed.

In no time the hunter was on his feet, asking the angel what he wanted, but Castiel didn't let him focus that Dean found himself slammed into the wall, sorrounded by strongs arms. A firm body pressed against his own and Dean supposed that that shiver running down his spine wasn't because of the cold surface.

"What the hell, Cas?" mumbled the hunter in a raspy voice.

Dean placed his palms on Cas' chest trying to push him away, but the angel was as easy to move as a brick wall and the hunter growled in frustration.

Cas sneaked a leg between his, rubbing his crotch, and Dean swore under his breath. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

 _Damn feathered bird!_ And damn Sammy, too, for living him alone.

Dean's cheeks were red painted - ~~and absolutely not because Cas was grinding on his dick, oh no, but because he had just woke up, yes, definitely~~ \- and his oh so responsive cock was now hard.

"Dean," called Castiel, staring at him with lust-filled eyes, and Dean moaned under his scrutiny.  
Cas had been trying to talk to him for days, but the hunter denied all his calls. "Stop avoiding me, please."

It was curious but captivating as well how Castiel could sound so bossy but polite at the same time. Even now, while keeping Dean's wrists stuck to prevent him from running away.

Castiel's hot breath was hovering over his neck and another shiver rolled down his spine.

In the end, the hunter always gave up. How could he resist those blue eyes craving him with such vehemence? How could he stop his nose from cherish Cas' sweet scent?

"You win..." said Dean and a pleased smile flooded Cas' face.

The angel wasted no time in locking his lips with his own, sucking and licking until Dean opened his mouth to let Cas' tongue in. Dean would never admit it but he missed all that.

Finally Castiel loosened the grip on his wrists and traced his hands down Dean's body, stopping to take hold of his hips and pull him closer.

"I've been coveting to touch you for so long," whispered the angel to one of his ears and then he kissed along the length of Dean's neck.

The hunter buried his fingers in Cas' fluffy hair and kissed his chapped lips, again and again, and he could have gone on all day long but Castiel put one of his hand in Dean's old jeans and that was it.

Low, choked moans left his mouth while the angel took a firm grip of his hard cock and slowly began to stroke him.

"You... b-better now at- ah... at this," whimpered Dean between groans.  
And Castiel growled in response, manhandling him till his face was pressed in to the mattress, ass up in the air, and Cas' hot body hovering over his back.  
"I can't anymore, Dean," he breathed out in one breath and, in a fever, Cas untied Dean's belt, pushing both his jeans and underwear down. His hands went straight to Dean's buttocks, spreading them and exposing his hole. He circled Dean's opening with his thumb and the hunter moaned when a finger slid in.

A bit of lube came out and Castiel growled. "Why are you so loose?" he asked with a bit of a worry in his voice.

Those angelic fingers - now two - continued to slam into his hole and Dean couldn't find the words to speak. "Yesterday, I... ah, fuck, Cas," he said when the angel reached that sweet spot.

"What, Dean?" One hand went down Dean's back, buckling in his hair and pulling, while the other one began to speed up.

"I fuck- ah, Cas, I fucked myself on my fingers," he menaged to cry out and Castiel growled louder.  
Dean thought that the angel wanted him to come on his fingers only but when he said "Cas, I think- ah, comin'," he pulled out.

A whimper of disappointment escaped Dean's mouth at the loss and Cas spanked him. "Quiet, Dean," he recommended and the hunter obeyed, rubbing his nose in to the bedding.  
Cas lowered his pants and underwear just as necessary as to free his dick leaking with pre-come and aligned himself with Dean's hole. He brushed the tip over the perineum to tease him and Dean started huffing.

"Cas, please..." he begged and the angel went along. With just one powerful thrust Cas bottomed out, making Dean's head slam backward.

Cas moaned aloud and pulled out a bit just to smack back in. He did that over and over, swinging hard and fast, loving the way his balls slapped against Dean's rounded ass.

The hunter was a mess of mewls under him. His hips were bruised where Castiel's hands were gripping him tight and his lips were red and open, taking the shape of a perfect 'O'.

Dean couldn't think straight. Right now, the only important thing in his mind was Cas hitting his prostate with every thrust. Those strong hands keeping him in place, loving the rough treatment. When did he become like this? How did this happen?

Lost in his wonderings, Dean was brought back to reality when Castiel thrusts began to turn erratic and a hand reached around to stroke his needy cock.

It took him few strokes to come, crying out Cas' name. His hole started to clench around Castiel's dick and Dean could feel that his angel was close, too.

Dean knees were starting to give up, so Cas had to enclose his waist with one arm to keep him up. Despite being out of breath, Castiel menaged that, and with other three, four heavy thrusts he came. He collapsed on top of Dean, panting and completely blissed out.

"Cas," called the hunter, shifting unconfortable under his weight. But Castiel didn't move. Instead, he trailed a wave of kisses along the back of his neck. Dean sighed and swallowed down.  
"I'm sorry," he said, hiding his face into his own arms.

Cas rested his head between Dean's shoulder blades and the hunter tried to shove him away, but Cas was stronger. He placed a hand on one of Dean's arms and turned him around. "Stop hidind from me."

"I'm not hiding from you," said Dean, looking everywhere but at Castiel.

"Dean,"

"Ok, ok, fine." and finally the hunter met those blue eyes.

They lingered like this for a bit, lazily tracing their hands on each other. Sometimes they would stop to join their lips and sometimes to just breath the same air.

"Is it ok, now?" asked Cas all of a sudden, while biting at Dean's neck.

"What," Dean said.

"Can I come in your ass without a condom, now?"

Dean gasped, gawping at his angel and realizing just in that moment that Cas's come was beginnig to dry out inside his ass. _How did he fucking forget a condom?_

"What the hell- fuck! No way!" He tried to stand up, but the angel took him pinned down on the mattress. "Lemme go!" he complained.

"If you behave yourself, I'm going to eat it out."

Dean freezed on the spot. He licked his lips and stared at his boyfriend. "Promise?"

"Only if we can do this again," counter offered Cas.

"Deal!" grinned Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cas just wanted to fuck his boyfriend without a condom. 
> 
> I think Dean has to buy Sam a big present. 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Let me know what do you think! xo


End file.
